


The Prince of Do Kyungsoo

by soccerstarz502



Category: EXO (Band), Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerstarz502/pseuds/soccerstarz502
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo has a dream, a dream about meeting the only guy that was able to bring tears to his eyes by holding a tennis racket. The guy goes by the name of Echizen Ryoma. Inspired by this meme: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-9vHwV6h6Kcc/U0ttbNSAxZI/AAAAAAAABA0/6IOnoyKUEr8/s1600/cry11.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince of Do Kyungsoo

It would be an understatement to say that Do Kyungsoo's days are hectic, because they are more than hectic from recordings to rehearsals to photo shoots. There seemed to be no ending point to the amount of schedule he and his group members have every single day. After all he is one of the main vocalist of the most renown idol boy group in South Korea, EXO so that was a given that he performs his schedules dutifully.

Of course even though he gave 110% for all of his schedules, he was still human and those schedules wore him out. After a long and hard day, it seemed like the day finally started to wind down and before anyone knew it, EXO completed the last of their schedule for the day and were heading back to the dorms to turn in for the night.

When EXO reached their dorm and their manager unlocked the dorm, most of the members headed inside to take a shower and head straight to bed since they would have to wake up at the break of dawn. Kyungsoo was the only exception to that, he did not want to head to bed just yet. There was one thing that he longed for ever since he reached the van to go back to the dorm. Throughout the ride back to the dorm, he put in his earphones and drowned out all the surrounding noises around him. All he could hear were the inspirational opening songs that came out of the earphones while he earnestly waited to go back to pick up the only manga/anime series that would make the boy doe-like eyes glisten with tears as Chanyeol revealed in Episode 4 of EXO Showtime.  
  
He trudged to his shared room with Jongin and found that the dancer was already under the covers in his own bed, fast asleep. Kyungsoo picked up the bookmarked manga from his beside table and laid down in a comfortable position in his bed all ready to pick up where he last left off. Echizen Ryoma was ready to face his captain Tezuka Kunimitsu in a match. So he thought, the match ended fairly quickly with Tezuka's overpowering win. He leaves Echizen with these words, You need to become Seigaku's Pillar of Support. Kyungsoo rubs his tired eyes and continues reading. The Vice-Captain, Oishi Shuichiro and Tezuka are in the train headed to their separate destinations, though it seems like Tezuka has a lot on his mind about Echizen and their recent match. Oishi quickly notices. Meanwhile Echizen asks his father who happens to be a famous retired tennis player with the name of Samurai Nanjiroh to play a match against him, His father quickly sees the burning passion in his eyes, wanting to become stronger and stronger. Kyungsoo finishes the chapter and sets the manga on his bedside table and dozes off fairly quickly dreaming a not so ordinary dream.

 

Kyungsoo finds himself on the sidewalk at an unfamiliar place and looks around to see that cherry blossom petals are falling by the gust of wind. He walks around a couple of feet and sees a rugged brown brick sign with the words he knows by heart because he has seen it so many times in the anime and manga. Seishun Gakuen. Kyungsoo widens his doe-like eyes more than usual, if that was possible, racking his brain with every single possible explanation of how this 'natural' phenomenon occurred though no logical reasoning comes to his head. His curious nature gets to the best of him not to mention this is the main location of where his beloved manga/anime takes place so he decides to release the inner fanboy feels in him and poses with a V sign, taking a selca of him and the Seishun Gakuen sign. He then realizes that if he is at Seigaku (short version of Seishun Gakuen) then he must meet the boy that made him shed his precious tears by just holding the tennis racket, not that he would admit that he did. He sees a boy dressed impeccably in the all black attire, a button down jacket and pants carrying a backpack, and motions him over to ask to be redirected towards the tennis courts. Thank goodness that EXO had promoted in Japan several times, so Kyungsoo knew enough Japanese to hold a pleasant conversation as well as ask for the necessities. "Would you mind showing me to the tennis courts?" Kyungsoo asks the boy in conversational Japanese. The boy nodded and pointed in the direction of the tennis courts while Kyungsoo focused on his explanation since Kyungsoo had to really listen and pay attention for key words in order to fully understand what the native Japanese saying. He then thanked the native Japanese student and went along his way following the directions that the boy had given. The student shakes his head and mutters to himself, "Fans." before heading off to the library.

Kyungsoo arrives to the tennis courts with no trouble at all, well it is perhaps better to say he confused the words for left and right but that is alright anyone can have misdirection. He recalls watching the first episode of the anime and Sakuno, the coach's granddaughter misguides Echizen causing him to forfeit the match. If it happened to Echizen it can surely happen to him.

The first thing he sees is the beautifully half blue and half white jacket with red lines on the collar and sleeves with SEIGAKU outlined in black on the back. If he thought that the uniforms were unbelievable, imagine how he must of felt and reacted when he saw the Regulars sporting the custom-made uniforms. He could feel his jaw dropping almost to the ground as he stared at the practicing tennis players in amazement. He couldn't believe it, all of the players that he just read about were all in front of him. He pinched and slapped himself to make sure that it wasn't a dream but no such luck. He was definitely not dreaming, right here right now, Do Kyungsoo was witnessing the Seigaku Tennis regulars team that comprises of Oishi Shuichiro, Kikamaru Eiji, Inui Sadaharu, Fuji Syusuke, Kawamura Takashi, Kaidoh Kaoru, Momoshiro Takeshi, and Echizen Ryoma practicing. When the realization dawned on him, people already started to surround Kyungsoo asking questions suspecting to be a spy from another school. The person who was leading the firing of the questions was none other than Tomoka, the head of Echizen Ryoma's fangirl club, while her best friend Sakuno looked worried but also curious of the male's intentions. Kyungsoo recognized the pig-tailed girl and the two braided girl from the anime and the manga. He answered all the questions calmly and collectedly as possible as he could, despite the fact that he was shaking on the inside. Thankfully, he was an idol and he had experienced with personal and uncomfortable questions that were directed to him in interviews. Though the girls seemed unsatisfied with his explanation, or more or less, they were questioning the credibility of his answers since his answers seemed pretty insane. How does one just end up at Seigaku from South Korea without getting on a plane? It is a whole different country for crying outloud. As more and more students gather to see what commotion is all about, the thing no wait the people, no that isn't correct the person, who sparked the Regulars attention was none other than Horio, the loudmouthed freshman with 2 years of tennis experience. Soon all of the Regulars along with the other members of the Tennis Club were all in front of Kyungsoo.

For the first time in Kyungsoo's life he gulps, the Regulars had an charismatic aura. EXO had a charismatic and powerful aura as well, but it was different witnessing that aura for yourself. "What is going on?" Oishi asks. Horio opens his mouth and explains what happened between Tomoka and Kyungsoo, not forgetting to exaggerate because it wouldn't be Horio if there was no exaggeration in his words. The Regulars give a look to Sakuno as if they were asking if it was true or not, since she is the only 'sane' witness and gives the explanation in the same manner that Kyungsoo had answered. "So you are a spy?" Kikamaru assumed. Kyungsoo shakes his head, "No I know of you guys, but spying isn't my forte." "This is stupid" Echizen remarks. Kyungsoo widens his eyes when he sees the boy who just made that remark, it was the very same boy that had brought tears to his eyes. And he was standing right in front of him! "E-Echizen Ryoma" he thinks, though the Regulars turn to look at him. It turns out that he had spoken his thoughts outloud. "Hey Echizen is this someone that you know?" Momoshiro, the boy with the gelled up spikes asked. "No, I have never seen him in my life." Echizen shrugs and turns to Kyungsoo. "Do you play tennis?" Kyungsoo thinks of the last time he held a tennis racket which was never. He preferred sports that had to do with water. The Regular team members were still looking at Kyungsoo expectantly and he realized that he never answered Echizen's question, so he shakes his head no. The person who had been quiet and inquisitive was Fuji Syusuke suddenly muses "Maybe he is Echizen's stalker" Inui comments "That is 89.9% possible" as he jots down some notes on Kyungsoo for his 'data'. Kyungsoo suddenly reddens and sputters for the first time that day, though yes he knew a lot about Echizen Ryoma and the rest of the Seigaku team, he would not call himself a stalker. He was just an avid fan of the series and found the series very heartwrenching and inspiring. Yes that was all, definitely not stalker material.

While the members were musing of all the possibilities that Kyungsoo could and could not be, a commanding voice could be heard from the court. "What is going on here? Everyone back to practice and give me 40 laps. Nationals are in a couple of weeks and we cannot let our guard down." Kyungsoo looks up to see another member who was able to make his breath stop, the captain of Seigaku's tennis team, Tezuka Kunimitsu was right here in front of him and looking directly at him. "If you are going to stay here, then don't create any disturbances and just watch." Tezuka says firmly and heads towards the courts taking control of the practice. All Kyungsoo could do is stare at Tezuka in awe. Seeing that presence on television or even reading it in the manga couldn't compare to what he was experiencing now. He was absolutely trembling of excitement as he watched the Regulars practice. He got to see all the moves that could only be experienced by watching the series, from Echizen's Twist Serve to Momoshiro's Dunk Smash to Kaidoh's Boomerang Snake to Tezuka's Zone along with witnessing the Golden Pair being able to play together as one, Kawamura's BURNING, and the players drinking or more like choking on Inui's Penal-Tea.

It was now dark out and soon practice was over though not before the whole entire tennis team had to run 40 laps around the courts. Before Kyungsoo realized, tears were gathering in his eyes as he watched the whole tennis club run those 40 laps together. Tezuka said some ending words, more like Let's not get careless to all of the Regulars.That is when the tears streamed down Kyungsoo's face. He quickly wiped his eyes and stood up cheering for the Seigaku regular team, soon Tomoka and Sakuno, along with the three freshman boys Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro as well as the rest of the tennis spectators and club joined in. The Regulars stood in front of Kyungsoo shining ever so brightly even brighter than SHINee, and Kyungsoo found his voice and thanked the Regular members for letting him observe and watch their practice. It was a memory that he would never ever forget. Though the Regulars found Kyungsoo a bit weird at first they soon adjusted to him as the practice went on.  
Kyungsoo looks at Echizen straight in the eye and asks "Will I ever see you again?" and Echizen smirks and responds with his famous words Mada mada dane. Kyungsoo nods and thinks as expected from the boy, and turns his back walking to the front of the school, thinking. "Thank you Seishun Gakuen for having students that are truly inspirational and allowing me to create a good memory." He sees a figure that he knows all too well at the front of the school. "Jongin?" Kyungsoo exclaims, "What are you doing here?" "Kyungsoo, it is time to wake up." Another voice appears, sounding like EXO's leader Joonmyun.

 

Kyungsoo opens his eyes and blurrily sees two distorted figures standing next to him. Kyungsoo blinks his eyes a couple of times as his vision returned and sees Jongin and Joonmyun. "Come on we have to get have to get up or else our manager will be upset." Kyungsoo thinks to himself, "So it was only a dream but a good dream indeed." Kyungsoo stands up and follows Jongin and Joonmyun though Kyungsoo stops at the door and turns back around to see his closed manga on his bedside table thinking "Echizen,Tezuka, and Seigaku wait for me I will be back tonight, and we can pick up right where we left off." Kyungsoo leaves but what he doesn't notice is that the Pillar Pair are giving him small smiles.


End file.
